The Flute of Destiny
by Kattykit1
Summary: ummmm.......aw! I stink at summaries!.....just read.......please?


Disclaimer: I HATE THESE THINGS!!!!! Grrr. okay, I'm done ranting. I don't own em, except Lilia. She be mine. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HI! I'm back once again!!! This story is about a beautiful girl, playing the Flute of Destiny. It turns out she and Piccolo are meant to be. Read on to find out the details. oh, and one more thing. Lilia looks nothing like me. My hair is silver hers is black. My eyes are gold hers are brown. Please r/r.  
  
The Flute of Destiny   
  
All the Z fighters looked around the woods. A beautiful song of flute like music weaved its way through the trees and reached their ears. Piccolo was amazed. The song was being played by a kind of whistle and yet him nor the Sayians where in any pain due to it's sound. They only winced when it reached a high note. "That's a beautiful song," Goku said. Piccolo clenched his fists as the song entered him. It stirred something inside of him, making him want to go where that song was coming from. He shot off through the woods. "Piccolo! Where are you going?!" Gohan asked. "I've got to find what's making that sound! It's driving me mad," He answered and took off. "Oh well, Guess we should follow him," Gohan said. "Yep, guess we should," Goku nodded. And the rest of the Z fighters followed there Namekian Comrade. They found him looking into a meadow. There on a light green rock in the center a girl sat. A silver flute in her hands and a white bird beside her . She missed a note.  
She looked at the bird who pecked the flute an seemed to say :Try it again. She understood and started back over. The haunting song played once again. For some strange reason Piccolo wanted to go to her badly. She was a very beautiful young woman. Her uniform looked allot like piccolos but she had no training weights in her clothes. the white cape flowed down her back and her long raven hair stood out against the snowy material. She wore white gloves and white boots. Her lips where a vibrant pink and her skin was a soft brown. A slow wind moved across the meadow blowing her cape and hair. She continued her song and Piccolo could stand it no longer he walked slowly out of the bush from where he had been standing not a leaf rustled but she stopped playing the instant his foot touched the grass. "Why have you come here?" She asked gently. "I don't know," Piccolo said. "It's just that song...." He began. "It sort of drew me here," he finished. "I understand," The girl said. She  
picked up the flute and began playing the same beautiful song. The Z fighters walked up to him but kept out of sight. //Nail: Come on! I know you like her// ::Kami: He does not! It's just that song, that beautiful song:: "Knock it off both of you, I'm calling the shots!" //Alright Mr. Big Namek, go talk to her// ::You may be able to gain her respect if you do:: "Well what use do I have for a female? I mean Nameks don't need partners" // Ugh! You can find a downside to anything Piccolo!// "well it's true, I have no need for females of any race" //Well that doesn't change anything! Doy! She could be your partner but if she can't she can be your friend// :: He's right:: "I'll try to talk to her," Piccolo walked closer after talking with his two counterparts. "Nail, you can be a real pain sometimes," Piccolo thought. //I heard That!// "I want to train under you," The girl said. //Even better she can be your student and your friend!//   
"Shut up!" //No!// "You are hopeless" "My name is Lilia." She said. "I am known as Piccolo," He replied. She nodded respectfully. "I would be honored to train you for a while, Lilia." He said. "I can sense your power is great and yet you have made no effort to bring it out," Piccolo continued. " I had no intention of doing that , Piccolo," Lilia said. "it's just that after seeing you train that young man to be the strongest of all of you I thought it was worth a try," Lilia said pointing with her flute at Gohan, who was hiding behind a bush. " I'll meet you here tomorrow and we will begin our training." Piccolo answered. "You are welcome to stay here if you feel the need." Lilia answered. He nodded. She floated up wards and began playing again. She began moving to music she was playing. The rest of the Z fighters came out of hiding and stood near Piccolo watching her movements, "She is very graceful" //I knew it! you like her, come on say it// "No" //Say it// "No" //Com  
e on! give!// "No" //Give!// "Shut up!" ::Nail! stop pestering him! You're giving me a headache:: "Knock it off! Now You're giving me a headache," Her cape and hair swayed in the wind as she moved along gracefully through the air. performing stretches and exercises, it looked more like a dance than exercise. After she had finished her song she landed softly back on earth. She smirked at all of them and asked who they were. The Z fighters introduced themselves. She introduced herself. " If you want a reason why you yearned to follow the sound of this flute Piccolo is because, It is the Flute of Destiny." She said. She explained to him in Namekian that if someone played the flute the person they are destined to be with will come to them following the flutes Music. Piccolo was shocked. He began blushing at the thought that he was destined to be with a human. Lilia blushed as well. Goku and the rest of the Z fighters wondered what was going on. Suddenly Gokus cell phone rang.  
(don`t ask. He just has one okay?) "Hello," He said and pulled it away. "Goku! You and Gohan get back here right now! Dinner's waiting ," Came Chi-chi's very loud voice. "Chi-chi! Okay! okay! don't yell please! We Sayians have sensitive hearing." Goku said. There was a great deal of noise. "Goku let me talk to Trunks," Bulma said. He handed the phone to Trunks. "It's your mom," He said. As Trunks talked to Bulma. Bulma told Trunks the same thing. "Uh, Piccolo. We gotta get home," Goku said. "I'll be fine," Piccolo said. "well see ya," Krillin said flying off. Everyone left until it was just Lilia and Piccolo. "So According to what you said, we are destined to be together huh?" He asked. She nodded. "I can live with that," He smiled. Lilia blushed. Her stomach growled. "Uh oh! Time to eat," She said nervously. "So do you hunt?" She asked. He shook his head "Well," She said taking off her cape and gloves. "I'm gonna go get me a deer. Wanna come?" She asked. "No I think I'll  
stay here," He replied. She nodded and took off through the woods at top speed but the leaves and grass showed no sign of her movement. // See! I told you!// "Nail" //Hmm?// "Help!" //What do you need my help for?// " I need a little help here! I don't know what to do." //All you do is go with the flow, just let your heart tell you what to do// Soon she returned laden down with a large deer. She cooked it and she ate in silence. She walked off. "PICCOLO HELP!" She cried. Piccolo flew towards her. There was a dark figure resembling that of Frieza (Spooky no?) that was about to kill her. "Leave her alone." He yelled and blasted the figure away. "Oh Thank you Piccolo!" She said sobbing. He pulled her close and she sobbed quietly into his shirt. Soon Lilia was going off to bed. She said good night and went to wash. Piccolo got curious to where she was going and followed her. He watched as she took off her training shirt and pants and underwear, luckily for him she had her back  
to him. He turned away behind a tree blushing furiously at what he had seen. //Oh man! Hah ha! You go Piccolo!// "Shut up!" //Hmm. Still a little rattled? Never seen a Human female like that before huh?// "And you have?" //Maybe// ::I cannot believe you two:: //"What"// ::never mind::. //Go on, I know you want to , go ahead look// Piccolo looked back around the tree and saw her washing in a clear pond of water. He watched her perplexed until she was rinsed off. She dunked her head under water and flung her hair up sending a fine mist everywhere. The moon light caught the droplets and made them sparkle as she got out she dried off and got dressed. She had her back turned to him once again, but turned around just as she pulled her shirt down. "If I am destined to be with this beautiful creature for the rest of my life I will gladly except it." ::See?:: "She is so beautiful. She looks so fragile and delicate," //Heh heh I know!// "I feel like I would break her if I h  
eld her the wrong way," //Heh heh// "I don't know what is wrong with me. This feeling I have never had for a female before." //I can tell you what's wrong// "Tell me" //Heh You my Namekian brother are in love// . He watched as she donned her Clothes except her gloves and cape and walked on. She found a rock that was covered in moss that she seemed to like and she settled down and started to Drift to sleep. She tossed her cape over herself and went to sleep. Piccolo looked at her. She looked so peaceful. Quiet, soft and sad. Like a fallen angel sent just for him. Piccolo walked up to her side. The moon caught in her hair made it glow silver. her lips where a light silvery pink and her face glowed with the moonbeams. She was very clean and had a light tint of pink in her cheeks. A wisp of her long black hair fell onto her delicate face. Piccolo brushed it out of the way. She shifted causing her cape to move downward. The shirt she had on was very low cut and a large amount of  
cleavage was exposed to Piccolo. He blushed but still looked on. Her brown eyes opened slowly and Piccolo came into Focus. "um, Piccolo?" She asked sleepily. He nodded. "Yeah It's me," He said. Before he could stop her she had her arms around his neck. "Thank you for saving me Piccolo." She said quietly. He returned the hug. Moving his hand on her back and smelling her hair. It smelled like roses. They looked each other in the eyes Lilia looked away. Piccolo took his hand and gently tilted her head upwards. He smiled, his canines gleaming. She reacted on full instinct. She threw her arms around his neck once again. Her soft pink lips locked with his in a kiss. He is eyes went wide and he almost fell back out of shock but he slowly got his senses back. Because he was so much taller than her she levitated to keep even with him "I'm liking this," //Huh? huh? See didn't I tell ya?// "Shut up! I'm trying to enjoy myself here" //Okay okay sheesh!// They stood like that for about  
five minutes. When they separated Lilia was blushing. She looked away. "You know for a Namek, you aren't that bad of a kisser," She said looking back. "I'll take that as a complement," He smiled. He picked her up and laid her on the rock again. He placed the cape back over her. "Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." He said. "Piccolo?" She said as he started to walk away. "Hmm?" He asked turning back around. "I love you," She said. He was shocked by this. But he smiled. "I love you too," He said. She smiled and drifted back asleep. Piccolo tried to move from that meadow but found himself unable to do so. It was a rather large rock and he wanted to make sure she would be safe so he took off his weights and laid down beside her He stared at the moon trying to figure out what happened. "I've never felt this way before. Especially about a human female." //Yeah but you love her. you find everything about her breathtaking and let's just say that you want to do more than  
just sleep beside her// "NO WAY!" // Before you try and convince me, you should try to convince yourself // and with those words he looked down and in his normally baggy pants was a huge bulge. He sighed and turned back to her. The sleeping Lilia shivered as a wind blew through the meadow she turned over and snuggled up to Piccolo. He grinned. He could feel her body heat through her training clothes. He watched her sleep. He smoothed her hair and ran his fingers through it. Soon he fell asleep as well. The next morning they began their training and with each day her strength and Piccolo's love for her grew. One night Piccolo watched her wash once again. "Hmm?" She said. Her ear pricked listening to Piccolo's light breathing. She laughed. "Piccolo," She said softly. "Come out," She called tenderly. //Gulp, Busted!// Piccolo stepped from behind the tree blushing madly. She giggled and motioned for him to come over. Which he did slowly. She slipped out of the pool and dried  
herself with a quick ki flare. Piccolo stared at her beauty. He had never seen such things in his life and he was very nervous. She softly walked over to him. Piccolo really got nervous. Lilia not caring she was naked kept on walking until she was right at him. She looked in his eyes, ebony locked with ebony. She felt something brush against her thigh. She looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. She giggled. "Well, someone's happy," She said seductively. running a finger down his chest to where the bulge was. "soo I guess you have one huh?" She asked pressing against him. "Yeah but I have no clue how to use it," He said. "Well...." she said removing his turban and cape. "I think I can teach you," She smiled, slipping his shirt off. She took her fingers and traced every muscle on his chest. causing him to hold back a moan. "Oh! Is Piccolo ticklish?" She asked in his ear before teasing it with her tongue. She looked in his eyes. They looked confused and had a little lust  
shining in them. 'We'll just have to satisfy that need won't we?' She asked herself. they laid down in the grass and looked at each other. "I have a question. what are these?" he asked running a finger near her breasts. "well, They're called breasts. They fill up with milk when a girl has a baby so she can feed it." She said, gently. He nodded and moved his finger downwards to her crotch. "And what is this?" He asked, running his finger along her lips. She laughed and squirmed. "Ha! Quit! That tickles!" She cried trying to get away. "Hah! Who's ticklish now?" He asked deviously. He continued his assault and she kept squirming away. "Hmm? I wonder what this is?" He thought feeling an opening. //No! Wait Piccolo! Don't do..// Nail began. Piccolo got curious and stuck two fingers inside. Lilia gasped and shuddered. //that..// Nail finished. Piccolo looked worried that he might have hurt her. "Nope! But.." She said gasping. "You got me started. Now it's your turn," She said as  
he removed his fingers. She rolled over on him. She brought her mouth down and began slowly sucking on him. Piccolo moaned. She smirked and stopped. Things continued like this until.. A child was conceived. (Sorry! I suck at Lemons. Eh heh heh he ^_^() )  
  
Eight months later........  
  
One day, while the couple was resting in each others arms, Goku, Chi-chi, Vegeta and Bulma decided to check up on them. When they found them they where shocked. Lilia was snuggled against Piccolo and Piccolo's arms were wrapped gently around and one hand held protectively on her stomach, which had grown larger. Both were asleep. "Aww! How precious! Piccolo found himself a girlfriend." Chi-chi said. The couples ears twitched. Piccolo raised his arms up in a yawn and Lilia stretched. "Nice of you guys to wake us up," Lilia said sarcastically. "So what's the deal?" Chi-chi said. Lilia patted her stomach And Piccolo began blushing. "You see. This child that I'm going to have is Piccolo's," Lilia said. "HUH?!" Everyone said. Lilia and Piccolo sweat dropped. "Well, Since that happened we got married." Piccolo said quietly. "MINE!" Lilia said hugging Piccolo like a little baby holding it's doll. He grinned. "Well congrats you two." Bulma said. "But something happened. When we got  
married I guess we sorta bonded in a sense see?" Lilia said showing her now oversized Canines. "Whoa! Cool!" Goku said looking at her sharp teeth. "It's no big deal. Yours are sharp like mine too dummy!" Lilia said. "Oh yeah!" Goku replied in a spaced out tone. "Dingy!" Lilia laughed. "Anyway." She began taking some things out of her cape. "I created something for you guys and since your here I might as well give it to you," She said taking out two little vaccine bottles. "uh, what are they?" Vegeta asked. "A special serum, that boost your speed strength and your energy." She replied. "Give me your arm Goku." She said. "Uh, what for?" He asked nervously backing up. "Just give it," Lilia said in a very Chi-chi like voice. Goku did as he was told. She pulled out a needle and gave him the serum before he saw the sharp object in her hand. "There done." She said wiping the injection spot with a alcohol patch. "That was it?" He asked. "Yep. You took a shot full of the serum and  
you didn't even flinch," Chi-chi said happily. "Wow! I was scared of that thing? Felt like a mosquito bite." He said. Vegeta shook his head. Lilia motioned for him to come over. Which he did. She took a new sterile needle and injected Vegeta with the serum. Vegeta watched as she wiped down the injection site with alcohol. He nodded his thanks. she smiled. The Saiyan's stomachs growled loudly. "Well, Looks like we better get home and feed these two." Chi-chi laughed. Goku blushed. Vegeta picked up Bulma and Goku did the same to Chi-chi. "Happy baby!" Bulma said as she and Vegeta took off. "Congrats!" Chi-chi and Goku said before taking off. "Thanks!" Lilia called waving after them. "Now were where we?" She asked as soon as they were out of sight. Piccolo laid down on the grass and Lilia laid beside him. Piccolo brought his arm around and covered them both with his cape. Then they both dropped off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
One Month Later (Noon)......  
  
"OW!" Lilia cried sitting up holding her stomach. "What is it?" Piccolo asked. "I- m- my water just broke." She gasped. Piccolo helped Lilia the best he could. Out of her womb emerged a Namek, it was a boy and looked just like Piccolo. He cut the cord and wrapped the baby up in his cape. He washed his son off and put him in some baby clothes Lilia had gotten. A little blue hat and blue pajamas with feet. He wrapped him up in the light blue blanket and brought him back to Lilia who was panting and recovering. She recovered quickly. she got her breath back and she stopped sweating. She sat up and took her baby in her arms. "oh, Piccolo. He's absolutely precious." She cried softly cradling her son in her arms. The baby cooed and looked up at his parents. One human and one Namek. "So what should we name him?" She asked. "How about Dongwa?" Piccolo asked. (A/N: Don`t sue please. Don`t own this character) "Dongwa." Lilia repeated. "I like it. What about you little one?" She asked  
the baby. He started crying. "ooh! Guess he doesn't like it. Let me think of one." Lilia said. "How's Kadoka?" She asked the little boy. He giggled and babbled at the name. "I like it," Piccolo said sitting beside her. "Here, you hold him. Mind his head." She said handing Kadoka to Piccolo. He took his son in his arms and smirked down at him. "You better feed him." She said handing Piccolo a bottle of warm milk. "How?" He asked. "like this," She said softly, adjusting his hand so Kadoka could drink. The baby took the bottle eagerly. "Whoa! He certainly has quite an appetite!" She Smiled as the little Namek drained the bottle. Piccolo handed Kadoka back to Lilia. Kadoka began crying. "Oh, Poor Kado. You need to be burped." Lilia said, holding her son so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She gently patted his back. "BURP!" Kado said. Piccolo looked shocked. "Don't worry. It's normal." She said. "When a baby drinks milk, air bubbles get in his stomach and make him very  
uncomfortable." Lilia explained. Kado calmed down and began giggling. "Okay you. Time for bed." Lilia smiled. Kado began whimpering. (A/N: I don`t own this song from the Tarzan soundtrack. Don't sue please) "Come stop your crying, it`ll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight," She sang as Kado grabbed her finger. "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don`t you cry. For one so small you seem so strong , my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm," She cooed, rocking the child. Kado's eyelids drooped. "This bond between can`t broken, I will be here don`t you cry," She finished. Kado was sound asleep snoring softly. She laid him in a cradle inside a capsule house she had set up. She smiled as she watched the little Namek sleep. "He sounds like his mom when he sleeps," Piccolo grinned placing a hand on her shoulder and she touched it softly. "He`s gonna be just like his dad, a fighter." She smiled. Piccolo smirked. "What makes you think I`m gonna train  
him?" He asked. "You better!" She growled pinching his cheeks. He laughed. "You know I was only messing around." Piccolo grinned "I know!" Lilia smiled . She yawned. "Who knew having a baby could take so much outta ya? I`m going to bed. Goodnight sweetheart." Lilia yawned kissing Piccolo`s cheek. "I`ll be there in a few minutes" He replied. She nodded. He smirked down at the mirror image of himself in the crib. Kado cracked open an eyelid and looked at his father. "You and me are gonna get along just fine kid." He smiled rubbing the baby's head. Kado gave a half smile and drifted back to sleep. He looked at Kado one last time and went to bed.  
  
11 months later..  
  
Lilia was helping Kado take his first steps. "way to go kid." Piccolo smirked. His son laughed as Lilia picked him up. "I have an idea! Let's go show Bulma and Chi-chi." She suggested. Piccolo smiled. "Sure. It'll be fun," He smirked. She smiled brightly and wrapped her son tightly in his blanket. "They said that they'd be at Goku's house." She said. "oku oku!" Kado babbled "Well Let's jet!" Piccolo said powering up and floating. "Okay here we come." Lilia said and launched into the air holding Kadoka tight. The baby laughed as they flew to Goku's house. The family landed outside the Son home. Bulma and Chi-chi where chatting and Vegeta and Goku where sparring. "Hello!" Lilia called walking up to Bulma and Chi-chi. The two looked at her. She held a blue bundle close to her. "What's that?" Bulma asked. "`That' is my son." Piccolo said. "WHA?!" The two women replied loudly catching the attention of their husbands. The two Saiyans walked over. "Hey? What was that all about?"  
Goku asked. "Lilia had her baby!" Chi-chi cried. "Really? Let me see." Goku asked. Lilia pulled back the blanket and reveled the Namek baby. "Oh! Wow! He looks just like you Piccolo." Goku replied looking at the happy child. "What's his name?" Chi-chi asked. "Kadoka, his eleven months old and already walking " Lilia replied. "Can I hold him?" Goku asked. Lilia nodded and carefully handed her son to Goku. The little Namek looked up at her with a strange look that seemed to say : You're not my daddy. Kado reached up his hand and pulled at Goku's hair. "Hah! I can see he has his dad's strength and sense of humor" Goku laughed. He handed Kado to Bulma. "Hey there!" Bulma smiled. Kado looked at her, puzzled. His little nose twitched and then. "Achoo!" he sneezed then he began crying. Lilia took him back. She felt of his forehead. "poor thing, you have a cold." Lilia said. "Hold him for me Piccolo," She murmured handing him to Piccolo. Piccolo took his son and held him softly. She  
took out her flute and floated up a little ways. She played a soothing melody. (To let you know she played Zelda's lullaby for Ocarina of Time) Kadoka floated out of Piccolo's arms and floated up to Her they both glowed and she continued playing . The baby Namek floated into Goku's arms asleep and cured of his cold. Lilia was panting and slipped her flute in her belt. Then she fainted. She hurled towards the earth and Piccolo caught her gently in his arms. She was in a cold sweat, had a very high fever and was breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" Piccolo asked Bulma. "She has pneumonia. She cured your baby and took his sickness herself. She isn't dead but almost." She replied checking her over. "Goku, give Kado to Piccolo and Teleport us to a hospital." Bulma instructed picking up Lilia. Goku did as he was told. He took Lilia from Bulma and Teleported the Three of them to the nearest Hospital. Bulma got Lilia checked in and she was put in a room and treated. She was very  
stable after 4 hours. She was awake, talking and even eating some. Piccolo flew to the hospital holding his son tightly. He Landed in front the hospital and walked in. Everyone stared but he didn't care. "What room is Lilia in?" He asked a nurse. "Are you family?" She asked. "Yes. Me and My son have come to visit." He replied. She told him which room number and he went to her. She was asleep at the moment. She felt his presence and woke up. "Piccolo," She whispered. "Yeah, It's me. I brought Kado with me." He said walking over to the bed, his cape trailing behind him. He leaned down and Kissed Lilia she kissed him back as hard as she could. "Oh, Piccolo, I'm sorry I worried you." She said. He gave her a half smile. "I know you're strong. I wasn't worried too much." He said handing his son to her. Kado opened his eyes and looked at his mother. He started giggling and cooing. She snuggled him and laughed softly. "my Little Kado. You're going to be a brave and powerful fighter  
just like your daddy." She smiled. Kado looked at her with a sort of puzzled look. "That means you get to beat up all the meanies when you grow up." She explained in a playful voice. Kado giggled and clapped his hands. "Hmm, I think he likes the idea." Piccolo said. He sat down on the bed and kissed her again. A nurse walked in on the two lovers and stood thunderstruck at how long the kiss lasted which was about five minutes. The nurse gave Lilia a shot and released her.  
  
Seven years later.....  
  
"Sure I'll come, it actually sounds like fun." Piccolo said giving Gohan a half-smile. a small cry was heard followed by fast small footsteps. Dende, Mr. Popo and Piccolo turned to see who it was. Gohan moved to get a better view. A small Namek, who looked exactly like Piccolo Dressed in the same clothes came running into view. Piccolo grinned, turned around and picked the small child off the ground. "ah! Dad! Let me go! Mom's coming after me!!" The boy cried squirming. "DAD?!" Gohan cried. Piccolo faced him and grinned. "This kid is in fact my son, his name`s Kadoka or Kado for short." Piccolo smirked. "Ah! Dad! Come on! lemme go!" Kado cried. A beautiful woman, dressed like Piccolo came running out of the darkness, her long black hair and white cape trailing behind her. "Let him go Piccolo. We're playing a training game." She smiled. Piccolo smirked and released the Small child. The two ran around and began sparring. "Let me, guess that's your wife?" Gohan asked  
dumbfounded. Piccolo nodded. "And I love her and that kid so much." He smirked. He gazed at his wife, who was as beautiful as the day he met her and his son growing rapidly in size and strength. `And just think, all this because of a flute," Piccolo thought happily.  
  
Sooo? What did ya think? I liked it. Kinda long but I liked it! *Braces self and holds breath* Flame if you must. Please don't flame me for the `Piccolo is asexual' thing. I know! I thought it was a nice thing for him to have a loving kid and wife. I know he is OOC. But hey, I tried. Don't flame me for Friezas guest appearance.   
  
Meow! :3 


End file.
